1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which is configured to record an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image forming apparatus having a side-register mechanism (positioning mechanism) which is arranged in a horizontal path including a recording position, at an upstream side in a transporting direction, of a recording position. In such image forming apparatus, since the side-register mechanism is arranged along the horizontal path, it is possible to carry out effectively the positioning of an end portion in a width direction of a recording medium.